It Was Always You
by inolvidable23
Summary: Cuatro one-shot sobre Cophine, Paily, Clexa y Doccubus. Cuatro historias con un mismo final. A/N: Dado que no me deja elegir las cuatro categorias, lo pongo en "Lost Girl" a pesar de que es el último capitulo.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Esto es algo que llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer y ahora a salido finalmente a la luz. Son cuatro one-shot de mis cuatro parejas favoritas hasta el momento, sin relación pero que espero que os gusten.

No olvidéis pañuelos, por si acaso.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Cophine's Misery**

Era una noche lluviosa cuando se enteró de lo que había pasado. Una simple llamada de Ferdinad la puso sobre aviso, algo había pasado en el parking de DYAD y necesitaba que ella y sus hermanas fueran a comprobar que era.

Podían llevar a todo el mundo si querían, pero tenían que ir.

 _Créeme, Cosima, no quieres no venir a esto..._

Su voz sonaba extrañamente triste o sorprendida, Cosima no lo sabía muy bien pero algo de esa voz le hizo confiar en él y reunir a su familia para hacer justo lo que Ferdinad le había dicho.

-No creo que sea una buena idea-dijo Siobhan.

-¿Sabéis que? Deberíamos dar la vuelta y...-dijo Alison.

-No daremos la vuelta, mejor saber que pasa ahora que volver a los misterios y a las sorpresas-dijo Sarah sin dejar de mirar el teléfono.

Cosima también miró su teléfono, la verdad es que llevaba días esperando una llamada de Delphine que todavía no había llegado y realmente le estaba comenzando a molestar que otra vez la hubiera dejado sola.

¿Porque siempre tenía que hacer lo mismo? ¿Es que no le había bastado que le hubiera pedido perdón? ¿Que más quería? ¿Era este un castigo por lo que había pasado con Shay y ahora no quería nada de ella?

Suspiró decidiendo que si Delphine no la quería quizá otra persona lo hiciera, quizá, Delphine no era su chica después de todo.

El coche paró al llegar a DYAD y todos bajaron mirándose unos a otros como si estuvieran esperando el apocalipsis, por suerte, Kendall Malone estaba en un sitio seguro y ellos...bueno, ya encontrarían la manera de salir de allí.

-Cuanto antes terminemos, mejor-dijo Helena.

Caminaron al acceso del parking cuando se dieron cuenta de que había dos hombres en la entrada y luego vieron a Scott, llorando como un pequeño desconsolado mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo.

-¿Scott?-preguntó Cosima antes de comenzar a caminar hacia él-. ¡Scott!

El joven pareció mirar hacia arriba mientras Cosima corría hacia él y fue entonces cuando ella llegó allí, a donde estaba y vió a Ferdinad y a otra de sus clones.

-¿Krystal?-preguntó Felix mirando a la clon todavía envuelta en una bata de hospital y con la única diferencia de las demás que sus uñas, bien pintadas y arregladas.

-Felix...oh, Felix, lo siento tanto-susurró Krystal.

Felix ladeó la cabeza confundido mientras Ferdinad pasaba una mano por los hombros de Krystal y suspiraba. Fue entonces cuando Sarah se percató del suelo que estaban pisando y de la mancha oscura que lo cubría, la misma mancha que también cubría el coche blanco que había detrás de ellos.

Sangre. Esa mancha era sangre.

-¿Que ha pasado?-preguntó antes de poder detenerse.

Cosima miró a su hermana, luego a Ferdinad y finalmente a Scott, quien seguía llorando como un crío pidiendo perdón a alguien que ella no podía reconocer hasta que, durante un segundo, ella vio algo que le dio todo el sentido a lo que estaba pasando.

Era un bolso...no, era su bolso.

 _ **Dale a tus hermanas todo mi amor...**_

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa y luego la boca como si su alma quisiera negar lo que su mente racional quería decirle. Ella no podía formar el pensamiento y aún así, todos los indicios estaban allí.

-Delphine...-susurró con la voz comenzando a romperse.

Al escuchar el nombre de la rubia, Sarah se giró a mirarla, así como Alison y Helena, Krystal se puso a llorar, Scott sollozo y Ferdinad miró al suelo casi arrepentido de lo que iba a decir.

-Es la sangre de Delphine...hace seis días le pegaron un tiro en el estomago, era de noche, nadie...nadie la vio hasta la mañana siguiente-explicó Ferdinad-. No pudimos hacer nada por ella.

Cosima se sostuvo de Scott que aunque seguía llorando tuvo fuerzas para sostenerla mientras ella recordaba que seis días atrás, ella misma se estaba confesando a Delphine...esa noche ella le estaba pidiendo perdón.

Y luego...

 _ **Dale a tus hermanas todo mi amor...**_

-Encontramos un audio en la sala de interrogatorios que creo que debéis escuchar-dijo Ferdinad.

Cosima apenas pudo seguir lo que decían ya que estaba completamente entumecida, desviada por las emociones que no la dejaban respirar y que la estaban ahogando como si fueran manos apretando su garganta.

En las grabaciones se escuchaba a Nealon ofrecer a Delphine un lugar en Neolution y explicarle que él era el topo y que él iba a coger a las clones por mucho que ella intentara salvarlas como había hecho con Krystal, luego, se escuchó un ruido, un disparo y más tarde, unas palabras que dejarían a todos de piedra.

 **-No vas a llegar a ver otra mañana...**

Acto seguido se escuchó a Delphine hablando con Sarah y después el audio terminó, dejando a los presentes sumidos en un silencio que no sabían muy bien como encajar.

-Ella sabía que Neolution la mataría esa misma noche, por eso decidió dejar todo dispuesto para vosotras en caso de que no...de que no pudiera sobrevivir-dijo Ferdinad-. Sarah, los archivos están en tu cuenta personal, todo lo que Nealon tenía y lo que Delphine pudo conseguir es tuyo, hay copias hechas en DYAD para nuestro propio uso pero tu mantienes las originales, así como el tratamiento de Krystal esta cubierto y la seguridad de los suburbios para Alison y Helena.

Luego clavó sus ojos en Cosima y dejó escapar una sonrisa.

-Te debió de querer mucho para sacrificarse por tu bien y el de tus hermanas aparte de dejarte todos sus bienes-dijo Ferdinad-. Ahora eres la jefa de DYAD, Cosima y no solo eso, si no que también tienes acceso a todo el material personal de Delphine, todas sus investigaciones y lo poco que pudo descubrir de un gusano que encontró dentro de Nealon el mismo día en que murió.

Sarah no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ella jamás trató bien a Delphine y, ¿cuál era su recompensa? El acceso a archivos que podían ayudarlas a vencer a estos nuevos enemigos.

Delphine bien podía haberles dado la libertad y ellas...ellas le habían dado una patada.

Siobhan le puso una mano en el hombro y le besó la cabeza cuando, de repente, se dio cuenta de que algo mojaba su mejilla y se encontró llorando por una persona que jamás supo valorar y que entregó su vida a cambio de nada.

Alison sollozó mientras Donnie la abrazaba y Helena le tomaba la mano, ellos no conocían a Delphine, pero nunca confiaron en ella por lo que le había hecho a Cosima y ahora...ahora habían perdido la oportunidad.

Y ellos se quedaban siempre con la pregunta de si algún día podrían dejar de sufrir por intentar ser felices.

Felix gruñó golpeando una pared mientras se daba cuenta de que también estaba manchada de sangre y segundos después se encontró llorando sobre ella, como si acabara de perder a alguien que valía la pena para él.

Porque al final y a pesar de todo, Delphine valía la pena para él y jamás pudo decírselo en persona.

Cosima suspiró, ella no podía creer que esto fuera a terminar así, no después de todo este tiempo entre engaños, entre peleas sin sentidos, entre separaciones forzadas que solo demostraban que eran inevitables.

Nada podía parar lo que sentían, nada excepto esto.

De golpe, las memorias la ahogaron y la risa de Delphine se coló en su mente como un atracador esperando su oportunidad, dejándola sin aire y haciendo que se diera cuenta de todo el tiempo que habían perdido por su culpa.

Y ahora Delphine ya no volvería otra vez a buscarla, su cachorrito no volvería de nuevo a por ella.

La idea era completamente aterradora...

-No...¡No!

Cosima se lanzó a por Ferdinad agarrándolo de la chaqueta mientras gritaba y lloraba como una niña perdida, como la mujer a la que se lo han quitado todo y no podía recuperarlo, como al alma que ya no volverá a ser igual.

-Cosima...

-¡No! ¡Ella me dijo que no me abandonaría nunca!-gritó Cosima-. ¡Ni siquiera cuando...cuando fui una estúpida, ella no me dejó!

Ferdinad miró a Sarah quien, aguantando sus propias lágrimas se acercó a su hermana y la tomó entre sus brazos a pesar de las protestas de Cosima. Seis días tarde llegaban para intentar salvar a Delphine, seis días tarde para presentarle sus respetos, para apreciar lo que habían perdido, para darle las gracias.

Seis malditos días tarde...

-No debí dejarla sola con esta responsabilidad, Sarah-dijo Cosima entre sollozos-. Ella lo hizo por mi, porque yo se lo pedí.

-Cosima...no es tu culpa...

-Solo le dije un par de veces que la amaba...debí decirlo más, debí luchar más.

Sarah beso la frente de su hermana con labios temblorosos y miró al resto de ellas, Krystal, Helena y Alison las rodearon también apoyando a Cosima mientras una parte de ellas, desconocida o no se quedaba allí, en aquel lugar que había visto morir a Delphine Cormier.

-La amo...la amo de verdad-susurró Cosima exhausta por el gasto de energía.

Desde donde estaba, sus compañeros la rodearon, cada uno con sus propias lágrimas y cosas que pensar mientras que, no muy lejos de allí, un cuerpo transparente y brillante los miraba con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.

-¿Estas bien?

-No quería este final...no quería verla así-susurró mirando a los clones con su vista fijada en Cosima.

-No puedes controlarlo, mon coeur, ella te quería al mismo nivel que tú la querías a ella solo que...en su caso, no supo verlo-dijo la mujer a su lado-. Igual que tus amigos.

-Lo sé, ahora lo sé...-susurró-. Pensé que esto era lo correcto.

-Y lo es, Delphine, esta era la única manera de salvarla, de salvarlos a todos por un tiempo, de darles lo que necesitan para ser libres-dijo la mujer-. Ahora es momento para ti, para descansar y para esperar a que ellos vengan donde estas.

-Tienes razón, mamam...-murmuró Delphine tras pensarlo un momento.

Las luz comenzó a hacerse más fuerte mientras Delphine miraba a Cosima quien pareció levantar la vista un segundo para clavar sus ojos en los de ella, entonces, Delphine sonrió y le lanzó un "Je t'aime" antes de desaparecer por completo.

Hacía el lugar donde los sueños nunca mueren.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Paily's Goodbye**

La idea era muy clara, para salvar a Emily tenía que irse y buscar las respuestas por su parte, sola, sin ayuda.

Era la única manera de tener algo de paz.

-Dime que tienes algo, Jason.

-Tengo la localización, Paige pero...¿estas segura de esto? Tú padre me matará si pasa algo-dijo Jason McCamus.

Paige sonrió a pesar de que sabía que Jason no podía verla ya que estaba seguro y a salvo de lo que planeaba hacer. Claro que su padre no sabía nada, de hecho, él pensaba que ella estaba camino a Stanford, segura y alejada de todos los peligros de esta ciudad.

Había mucha gente que la mataría si supiera lo que estaba haciendo ahora mismo.

Miró su teléfono pensando seriamente si debería dejarle algún mensaje de despedida a Emily ya que Paige no era estúpida y sabía que A tenía muy claro que ella estaba aquí y que iba a intentar detenerla.

Que lo consiguiera iba a ser pura cuestión de suerte.

Suspiró sabiendo que aunque quisiera, iba a ser incapaz de no decirle adiós a Emily, ella era su gran amor hasta el momento y por eso estaba haciendo esto, arriesgando la vida incluso por una persona como Alison DiLaurentis.

Las cosas que tenía que hacer...

-Jason...gracias por todo, me has sido de gran ayuda...-dijo Paige por el comunicador.

Jason dejó escapar un grito de negación antes de Paige cortara toda comunicación con él. Jason era un amigo de su padre investigador privado al que ella había recurrido para encontra cualquiera de sus chicos.

Y al final los habían encontrado a todos, a la viuda negra, a Charle mejor dicho, CeCe Drake y a sus compinches...

-Venga...vamos...

Paige respiró antes de poner una mano sobre su pistola, prestada por Jason y entrar en la casa donde rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

Luego lo sintió cuando el aire la golpeó duramente lanzandola contra una pared y luego al suelo, los golpes venían por todos lados y Paige no sabía ni siquiera si volvería a ponerse de pie otra vez.

-Pobre Paige...estas aquí intentando salvar a gente a la que ni siquiera le importas.

Otro golpe y Paige sintió su cuerpo moverse quedando sentada en el suelo con la pared como apoyo, podía sentir sangre corriendo por su cara y, por un momento, pensó que quizá no iba a poder hacer nada e iba a morir allí, siendo una pieza más inservible en el juego de A.

-Podías haber sido grande, Paige, tenías tanto odio contra Alison, tanto rencor, no me habría molestado acogerte y usarte para destruir a sus amigas-dijo CeCe-. Por desgracia...decidiste caer en la tentación de Emily Fields.

-No vas a ganar...-murmuró Paige.

-Ya he ganado.

 _Y un cuerno..._

Sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, Paige la agarró de la pierna y la lanzó al suelo usando todo su peso para retenerla allí mientras ponía las manos alrededor de su cuello y comenzaba a ahogarla.

-¡A!

Dejó su instinto tomar el control para parar a los dos compinches de CeCe usando una de sus piernas para poner en medio un mueble con el que Charles chocó haciéndolo caer y quedar inconsciente por un golpe en la cabeza mientras que la viuda negra salió corriendo viendo como todo cambiaba a peor para ellos.

De repente ya no eran tres contra uno, si no uno contra uno y eso la asustó.

-¡Viuda...!-gritó CeCe.

Paige se giró a CeCe y continuó apretando sus manos alrededor de su cuello sin que nadie pudiera detenerla, quería terminar con ella y hacerle pagar el daño que les había causado a ella y a Emily...a todos en general.

Pero cuando CeCe cerró los ojos, se encontró con que no podía hacerlo, no podía matarla.

Paige se apartó de ella volviendo a la pared una vez CeCe cayó inconsciente y suspiró, lo había hecho y lo podía terminar todo si solo llamaba a Jason ya que, en esa misma casa, estaban todas las pruebas que necesitaban.

Trajes, fotos, cartas, videos...todo estaba allí para ellos.

 _Em..._

Paige sonrió para si misma antes de coger su teléfono y buscar el nombre de Emily, ella podía sentir la sangre resbalar por su mejilla y a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de lo mal que estaba, si tenía la sensación de que era su final.

Y no podía irse sin decirle adiós.

 _ **Te mereces lo mejor de este mundo, se feliz y ahora si, vive la vida. Te quiero.**_

Envió el mensaje y después cerró un momento los ojos, sintiendo sus fuerzas dejarla lentamente mientras se daba cuenta de que este era su final, había protegido a Emily, a las chicas y ahora todo había terminado.

Ahora podía descansar.

-Hasta otra...-susurró Paige.

Y después, todo fue negro para ella.

* * *

Emily Fields tenía miedo a pocas cosas a estas alturas, se asustaba, si, pero nada podía darles más miedo del que ya había pasado en los últimos años.

Nada excepto el mensaje que estaba leyendo.

 _ **Te mereces lo mejor de este mundo, se feliz y ahora si, vive la vida. Te quiero.**_

Era un mensaje de Paige que parecía más una despedida que otra cosa, fue por eso que cuando tocaron a la puerta y su madre reveló a Caleb y a un tipo que no conocía, Emily sintió la necesidad de tener consigo a sus amigas de toda la vida.

Porque tenía la sensación de que esto le iba a romper más allá de lo posible.

Hanna, Spencer, Aria y Alison no tardaron más de diez minutos en aparecer en la casa Fields, preocupadas por la llamada de la madre de Emily que les pedía que vinieran a ver a su hija.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-preguntó Spencer.

-No estoy segura pero...pero me preocupa.

Las chicas entraron en el salón para arropar a Emily, quien no dejaba de coger su teléfono y mirar el mensaje de Paige mientras temblaba de puros nervios ya que Paige no había devuelto las últimas llamadas que le había hecho.

-Em...

-No me coge el teléfono...

Hanna se fijo en el nombre de Paige en la pantalla y sintió un escalofrío mientras Spencer abría los ojos, Aria suspiraba y Alison miraba a otro lado.

Algo había pasado, todas podían sentirlo.

-¿Caleb?-preguntó Hanna mirando a su novio.

-Es...-susurró Caleb-. Oh, no se como decirlo.

-Paige McCullers murió anoche-dijo el hombre al lado de Caleb-. Ella, junto conmigo y Caleb formamos un plan de ataque en contra de CeCe Drake y sus cómplices quienes se regían por el nombre de "A" "Charles" y "Viuda negra"

Las palabras salían de la boca del hombre pero Emily no podía exactamente darle sentido a nada excepto a la parte donde había dicho que Paige estaba muerta.

Su dulce Paige, su fiera sirena...

-En nuestro poder tenemos a Charles y a "A", Viuda Negra sigue desaparecida pero creemos saber como encontrarla-dijo el hombre-. Por desgracia, ellos nos estaban esperando y Paige dejó a Caleb aquí y me encerró en la cabina para que no pudiera ir con ella, quedándose sola para enfrentar a sus enemigos.

Haciendo las cosas a su manera, protegiendo a los suyos hasta el final.

Emily sintió las lágrimas picando sus ojos mientras escuchaba como el hombre contaba como Paige había luchado, como había engañado a su padre y a ella...a todas, para ir a una pelea que no le correspondía.

Pero Paige lo había hecho por ella, la había querido hasta el final y se había sacrificado para darle una vida mejor y Emily no podía quererla más en este momento.

Un amor que jamás sería explorado.

-Dejó...encontramos esto en su taquilla-murmuró Caleb.

Le pasó la nota a Alison que parecía más calmada de todas y se sentó de nuevo, sintiendo su propia pena hacerse fuerte en él.

La nota no era más que deseos que Paige tenía para ellas y mientras Alison la leía en voz alta, Caleb pudo sentir que nada volvería a ser igual, nunca más.

 _ **Spencer, abre tu corazón, no todo el mundo quiere hacerte daño, guiate por tu instinto y confía en tí.**_

 _ **Aria, muestra que no eres solo una perra y deja ver tu otro lado, creeme, a veces ser vulnerable vale la pena.**_

 _ **Hanna, no cambies nunca, por favor y sigue siendo el corazón de ese grupo, gracias por todo.**_

 _ **Alison, te salvé el trasero a pesar de todo, me debes una.**_

 _ **Emily...poco puedo decirte que no sepas ya, te amo, todo lo que hago es por ti y...espero que encuentres todo lo que buscas.**_

 _ **No estais solas, no peleais solas y...y no dejaré que os hagan daño, os lo prometo.**_

La nota cayó de las manos de Alison mientras una simple lágrima caía por su mejilla y miraba al resto de las chicas quienes no habían podido dejar de llorar ante las últimas palabras de una persona que, excepto Emily e igual Hanna, no llegaron a conocer.

-Nada volverá a ser igual...-dijo Alison finalmente.

Y fue entonces cuando, el llanto y los sollozos de Emily se hicieron más fuertes en la sala mientras Hanna la recogía entre sus brazos y la acunaba con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. En el brazo del asiento, Aria tenía las dos manos sobre su cara intentando que no vieran sus lágrimas y Spencer intentaba sin éxito no romper a llorar delante de todos.

Porque, a pesar de lo que muchos pudieran pensar, Paige McCullers iba a ser recordada, mucho más de lo que nadie imaginaría.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Clexa's Last Stand**

Los había traicionado una vez y casi le había costado perder todo lo que se había vuelto importante para ella pero, esta vez, no iba a cometer el mismo error.

Esta vez pensaba con el corazón, no con la cabeza.

-¡Basta!

La voz resonó por toda la sala mientras el clan del cielo echaba una mirada sobre ella, especialmente Clarke, quien abrió los ojos claramente no esperando que la Comandante se plantara en aquel lugar para ayudarlos.

Ya la había abandonado una vez, ¿porque iba a venir ahora?

-Alejate, Comandante, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Tiene todo que ver conmigo, GrandBull.

Ni siquiera parpadeó ante la sorpresa de la bestia delante de ella cuando osó decir su nombre. Nadie, ni siquiera sus hombres, tenían permitido hablar su nombre y esta pequeña mujer pretendía ser más que nadie.

Aprovechando su momento de sorpresa, Lexa dio un solo paso al frente, demostrando que estaba allí para quedarse a pelear por lo que quería.

No la dejaría otra vez.

-Libera al clan del cielo y su princesa, GrandBull o no te gustaran las consecuencias-dijo Lexa.

-¿Porque debería? Ellos han roto las reglas, no merecen otra cosa que la muerte.

-Todos hemos roto reglas alguna vez, tú especialmente y sigues con vida-apuntó Lexa sin ni siquiera asustarse ante el tamaño del hombre.

GrandBull gruño como un perro con la rabia y dio un paso al frente haciendo a todos retroceder en sus celdas mientras Lexa seguía en la misma posición y con la misma mirada entre el aburrimiento y la serenidad.

Ella no se asustaba tan fácilmente y aunque lo estuviera, tampoco lo iba a demostrar.

-Han matado a miles de los míos...¡fuera de mis reglas y jugando sucio!

-Uno de ellos lo ha hecho, castigalo a él y no a todos-dijo Lexa-. Deja al resto tranquilo.

-Nunca, todos pagaran...

Lexa ni siquiera lo dejó terminar antes de lanzarle una daga que impactó al lado de GrandBull dejándolo sin palabras a él y a toda la sala.

-La próxima vez no fallaré-dijo Lexa.

Podía sentir la mirada de Clarke pegada a su nuca pero se forzó a no mirarla de vuelta, no podía dejarse llevar ahora que estaba a punto de conseguir su objetivo de salvarla cuando más la necesitaba.

No iba a fallar de nuevo.

-¿¡Que pretendes!?-gritó GrandBull.

-Que los liberes, de lo contrario te mataré-dijo Lexa.

GrandBull gritó y se lanzó a por Lexa pero ella lo esquivó fácilmente y le asestó una patada en la espalda haciéndolo caer mientras ella corría hacia la celda donde estaba Clarke y los demás y la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

Una que solo mostraba a la princesa del cielo.

-Lexa...

-Te fallé una vez, no voy a hacerlo dos-dijo Lexa mirando la celda-. Creo que puedo sacaros.

Clarke quería besarla en ese momento pero de repente, Lexa fue agarrada por detrás y lanzada a otro lado por GrandBull mientras Clarke pasaba de alegría a preocupación en cuestión de segundos.

-Morirás con ellos entones, Comandante.

Lexa se dio la vuelta en el aire y golpeó a GrandBull en la cara mientras saltaba hacia atrás para coger un arma al mismo tiempo que la fiera se lanzaba a por ella y ella seguía esquivando sus mortíferos golpes.

Los guerreros del cielo miraron atónitos como la Comandante que los había abandonado tiempo atrás ahora luchaba por salvarlos en una batalla a muerte, nadie podía entenderlo aunque todos sabían que había solo había un denominador común.

Y ese no era otro que Clarke.

-¡Lexa!

Fue solo un momento, pero Lexa se giró a mirarla solo un segundo, bajando la guardia y dándole a GrandBull la oportunidad que necesitaba.

Lo siguiente que la Comandante sintió fue un fuerte dolor en el pecho y la sensación de perder el equilibrio.

-¡No! ¡Lexa!

-Te lo advertí, Comandante.

Lexa sintió que el aire dejaba sus pulmones mientras caía al suelo y miró hacia la celda, donde Clarke la miraba con los ojos abiertos y con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas como si de verdad le afectara.

Como si su muerte fuera a afectarle.

La posibilidad de afectarle le hizo más daño de lo que lo hacía la herida y antes de saber que estaba pasando, Lexa dejó que su instinto trabajara por ella y usó el arma que llevaba para clavarla en GrandBull cuando él se lanzó a terminar su trabajo más rápido.

-Yo también...te lo advertí...-susurró Lexa.

GrandBull cayó hacia atrás y Lexa finalmente respiró mirando hacia arriba mientras todo se quedaba finalmente en silencio y ella por fin sentía que volvía a ser su otro yo, aquel que un día también se preocupaba y hacia cosas por la gente.

-¡Lexa!

Lexa miró a un lado al escuchar la voz cargada de lágrimas de Clarke y se odió por ser la causante de esas lágrimas mientras cogía una daga y usaba el último ápice de su energía para lanzarla contra la celda y abrir la puerta que les daba la libertad a la gente del cielo.

La puerta se abrió nada más la daba impactó contra la cerradura y Clarke salió corriendo hacia donde Lexa estaba tendida tomandola en sus brazos mientras la miraba e intentaba detener la sangre que salía de su cuerpo.

-Lexa...Lexa mírame...

Lexa lo hizo, dejando escapar una sonrisa que hizo a Clarke bajar su cabeza para apoyar su frente en la de Lexa mientras se quedaban unos segundos en silencio, respirando el espacio de la otra.

-Clarke...

-No hables, vamos a curarte.

-No puedes curarme de esto.

Clarke negó con la cabeza mirando a su gente, necesitaban ayuda para salvar a Lexa pero mirando a su madre, sabía que no podían ayudarla.

Nada podría ayudarla ya.

-¡No!-sollozó Clarke.

Lexa se movió levemente entre los brazos de Clarke y la rubia la miró, besando levemente su frente cuando se dio cuenta de lo pálida y débil que estaba la Comandante y lo poco que le quedaba realmente en aquel mundo.

-Clarke...-susurró Lexa.

-No hables...-murmuró Clarke-. Ahorra fuerzas.

-El amor es una debilidad pero...pero me alegro de que fueras tú-respiró Lexa.

Con un último suspiro y la mirada aterrada de Clarke sobre ella, Lexa se dejó llevar mientras su cuerpo brillaba levemente dándole paso a su espíritu, quien buscaría un nuevo dueño o dueña para seguir con su cometido.

-Lexa...-susurró Clarke moviendola lentamente-. ¿Lexa?

-Clarke, Lexa esta...

-No...no, Lexa...-susurró Clarke.

No podía perderla, todavía la necesitaba para su gente y a pesar de que era muy tarde para comprenderlo, Clarke sabía que también la necesitaba por ella, porque a pesar de todo y de todos, se había enamorado de la Comandante Lexa y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del todo hasta este momento.

El momento donde era demasiado tarde para hacer nada.

Clarke suspiró dejando las lágrimas caer por su rostro mientras se acercaba a Lexa y, lentamente, la besaba en los labios por segunda y última vez, como despedida a lo que ya no podría ser.

Como la pena de no poder aprovechar la oportunidad que habían tenido hasta ahora.

Sus labios se torcieron por la pena y sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes mientras se separaba de ella con los ojos cerrados, incapaz de mirar a la fiera mujer con la que había discutido, peleado y hablado de guerra ahora convertida en poco más que un cuerpo sin alma.

-Siento no haber estado lista...quería estar lista para ti, queria estar segura y no fallar...dios, quería tanto y me haces sentir tanto que no sabía que hacer...estaba confundida, Lexa y ahora lo se...ahora lo entiendo-susurró Clarke acariciando la cara de Lexa lentamente-. Te quiero, Lexa.

El espíritu de Lexa se acercó hasta llegar a su lado y la abrazo rompiendo algo en Clarke que sabía que no volvería a componerse.

Y entonces, como si fuera la señal que necesitaba, Clarke comenzó a temblar mientras se echaba las manos a la cara y comenzaba a llorar gritando negativas y haciendo que cada persona de aquella sala sintiera su dolor en carne viva.

Porque a pesar de que no se conocían, a pesar de que eran completamente opuestas, destinadas a ser enemigas, destinadas a matarse por mantener a los suyos, la princesa del cielo y la comandante se habían enamorado cuando nadie lo entendía.

Y ahora el destino las había separado hasta la próxima vida.

-Indra...-susurró un hombre a su general.

Indra miró a Clarke, llorando sobre el cuerpo de su comandante y pensó en lo que a la comandante le gustaría hacer ahora, por una vez, pensó en los demás como una unión y no como dos entidades distintas.

 _Bien hecho, Indra..._

 _Gracias...Heda..._

-Protegeremos a la gente del cielo-dijo Indra mirando a Clarke abrazar el cuerpo de Lexa mientras cerraba los ojos y besaba la mejilla de la comandante-. Eso es lo que la comandante hubiera querido.

Por una vez, nadie, ni del cielo ni de los suyos le llevó la contraria y así fue como con un solo sacrificio en nombre de un amor que nunca pudo terminar de realizarse, el cielo y la tierra se unieron para pelear por su libertad bajo la guardia de un alma que siempre estaría cerca de Clarke Griffin, la princesa del cielo y la promesa de un reencuentro marcado en las estrellas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Doccubus Pain**

Todo empezó con su padre y la posibilidad que Lauren siempre había soñado y que siempre le había parecido imposible: una eternidad con el amor de su vida. Pero claro, todo tenía su consecuencia.

Y más si el medio para conseguir tu propósito era Hades, el dios del inframundo.

Lauren empezó a notar los síntomas días después de salvar a Kenzi de un fae que tenía la capacidad de cambiar de forma a cualquier cosa. Esa misma noche, mientras se preparaba para ir a ver a Bo, comenzó a notar que su visión se perdía y que tenía problemas para coger las cosas sin que dichas cosas terminaran en el suelo.

En ese momento solo pensó que era cansancio, estaban en una especie de guerra y ella era el arma letal que todo equipo quería tener, había estado usando sus habilidades para Bo y los demás demasiado y por eso estaba tan cansada.

O eso pensaba ella...

La segunda vez fue durante un reconocimiento con Tamsin en la casa de Zee, de repente, un grupo de valkyrias lideradas por Stacey habían aparecido para llevarlas ante Freyja y Tamsin y Lauren habían tenido que pelear su manera de seguir en aquel plano terrenal.

 **Flashback**

 _Esa era la última valkyria y Lauren respiró mientras miraba a Tamsin levantarse con una sonrisa, habían ganado._

 _-¿Estas bien, Lauren?-preguntó Tamsin._

 _Lauren se quedó mirando a Tamsin confundida antes de tocarse la cara al sentir algo húmedo en su mejilla, cuando vio que era sangre que caía directamente de sus ojos corrió hacia un espejo solo para ver que estaba llorando sangre._

 _-¿Lauren?-preguntó Tamsin ahora algo más preocupada._

 _-Tamsin...-susurró Lauren._

 _De repente, sintió un nudo en el estomago y tosió tirando algo de sangre a los pies de Tamsin quien abrió los ojos en sorpresa antes de salir corriendo hacia Lauren al mismo tiempo que la doctora comenzaba a caer al suelo sin sentir nada más que un terrible dolor en todo el cuerpo._

 **Fin Flashback**

Durante días después de eso, Bo había sido totalmente agresiva a la idea de dejarla un solo segundo sola hasta que finalmente Lauren le había pedido, con un poco de sexo y muchas dosis de cariño, que la dejara seguir con su vida, que todo estaba bien de nuevo.

Y Bo lo había hecho, con la condición de que Dyson, Tamsin o Kenzi pudieran estar pendiente de ella si Bo misma no podía, algo a lo que Lauren había accedido solo por darle paz a la preocupada sucubo.

Pensaba que no hacía pero, obviamente, se equivocaba de la peor manera...

La tercera y última vez, la vez que la había puesto donde estaba ahora, Lauren había estado ayudando a Dyson con Alycia cuando, de la nada, Kevin, o mejor dicho Hera, había aparecido para matar al lobo y recuperar lo que pensaba que por derecho era suyo.

Claramente se había posicionado con Dyson y había absorbido los poderes de Hera con desastrosas consecuencias.

 **Flashback**

 _-¡Lauren!_

 _Se lanzó contra Kevin como si fuera un animal salvaje antes de que pudiera atacar a Dyson y sus manos comenzaron a brillar intensamente, mucho más que otras veces cuando había absorbido poderes de otros fae, hasta que ella y Kevin cayeron al suelo intentando volver a coger su respiración._

 _-¡Dyson! ¡Ahora!_

 _Kevin intentó levantarse pero Dyson se transformó en su forma lobo y lo empujó haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza y cayera inconsciente mientras el lobo volvía a su forma humana e iba a socorrer a su amiga._

 _-Lauren..._

 _La doctora lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa, se sentía pesada, como si se hubiera empachado de energía y la verdad, no era un buen sentimiento. Intentó moverse pero se encontró incapaz de hacerlo al mismo tiempo que Dyson la miraba como si no supiera que hacer._

 _Y no lo sabía, ninguno de ellos sabía que hacer en aquel momento._

 _-Bo..._

 _-Tranquila...-susurró Dyson claramente asustado-. No te rindas, hermana._

 **Fin Flashback**

A ese punto, Lauren sabía que algo andaba mal con sus poderes y fue entonces cuando descubrieron que Hades había creado una anomalía en ella que no tenía solución.

Les había dado en Lauren al arma definitiva pero a la vez, la había condenado a muerte ya que todos los poderes que recogía tenían manera de entrar pero no de salir de su cuerpo y eso la estaba destruyendo por dentro.

La puerta sonó suavemente y acto seguido, Kenzi apareció con una suave sonrisa y otro peluche más que iría a la colección que ya tenía haciendo a Lauren sonreír cuando la pequeña humana se sentó en la silla que había al lado de su cama y le tomaba la mano como hacía todos los días desde que estaba allí, postrada en aquella cama hasta que su final llegara.

-¿Como estas hoy?-le preguntó Kenzi.

Lauren movió lentamente la mano haciendo a Kenzi apretar su agarre en ella y mirarla con lágrimas en los ojos. El problema con los poderes de Lauren la había ido dejando sin sus habilidades motoras y ahora ni siquiera podía hablar, sus funciones se habían limitado a mover un poco la mano y ya esta.

Algo que Kenzi no podía aceptar viniendo de la doctora.

-Hoy te he traído un tigre, ¿lo ves?-preguntó Kenzi levantando al pequeño peluche de tigre blanco-. Lo he llamado Einstein, ¿que te parece?

Lauren apenas movió la mano y Kenzi sonrió acercando la mano de Lauren para besarla antes de que su cara cambiara a sorpresa al recordar algo que tenía que contarle a la doctora.

-Dyson dice que Alycia quiere que conozcas a Lance en persona-dijo Kenzi con una enorme sonrisa-. Dice que es hora de que ese pequeño lobo conozca a su otra madrina.

Lauren le apretó la mano cuando se escuchó la puerta de nuevo y esta vez, como cada vez que la veía, Lauren sintió que todo el aire salía de sus pulmones al ver a Bo entrando en la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa y el colgante brillando entre sus pecho con fuerza.

-Kenzi...-saludó Bo antes de caminar a Lauren-. Hola, mi amor.

Se acercó a Lauren para besarla en los labios manteniéndose un momento solo para sentirla más cerca y luego se separó, mirándola a los ojos con todo el amor que sentía por ella y había tardado en expresar.

-Te amo-murmuró Bo tomando la mano de Lauren para sentir como la apretaba para contestarle lo mucho que la rubia también la quería.

Esta era su nueva manera de hablar, Bo usaba su voz y Lauren...Lauren usaba hasta el último ápice de energía.

Kenzi miraba la escena con el corazón en la garganta al ver que la mirada de Bo estaba oscurecida con algo que solo podía asumir que solo era pena y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que hoy Bo estaba absolutamente pegada a la doctora.

-¿Sabes que Dyson vendrá hoy con Alycia y Lance? Mark también viene con Vex y Tamsin-dijo Bo-. Van a venir a verte todos, mi vida.

El apretón de Lauren a las dos las hizo mirarse y fue cuando Bo besó la frente de Lauren y se excusó un momento saliendo de la habitación mientras Kenzi miraba a Lauren encontrando en la doctora una mirada que reconocía de otra veces.

Una mirada que era la promesa de cuidar de Bo tanto como pudiera.

Kenzi besó la mano de Lauren antes de salir a buscar a Bo, a la que encontró sentada en el suelo, al lado de la habitación y llorando como si fuera un niño al que le habían robado su juguete favorito.

-BoBo...-susurró Kenzi arrodillándose a su lado.

-No le queda mucho-sollozó Bo-. Los doctores fae dicen que su cuerpo no puede más que...que lo que Hades hizo se la esta comiendo.

Kenzi sintió que el alma se le caía al suelo al escuchar a Bo hablar de esa manera tan final, como si de verdad, después de todo, no hubiera manera de que la sucubo tuviera un final digno de la vida que había llevado por años.

Bo quería una vida con Lauren y ahora eso ya no sería posible.

Kenzi suspiró y pasó un brazo por el hombro de Bo antes de apoyarla contra ella y besar su cabeza al mismo tiempo que sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas porque, esta vez, iban a perder a Lauren Lewis y ninguno de ellos estaba seguro de saber como seguir adelante.

* * *

Bo entró de nuevo en la habitación y contempló a Lauren dormida apoyándose en la puerta. A pesar de todos los tubos y el aspecto de la doctora, Bo seguía viéndola hermosa y radiante, incluso cuando sabía que este iba a ser su adiós final.

Porque los doctores estaban fuera esperando para terminar con esto de una vez.

Bo se arrastró hasta la cama de la mujer que amaba y le puso una mano en la mejilla mientras la miraba a la cara, después bajo sus labios hasta sus mejillas y las besó, haciendo lo mismo con sus ojos, su nariz y finalmente, sus labios.

-Te amo...nunca habrá nadie como tú y a nadie amaré más que a tí-susurró Bo sintiendo su corazón romperse en pedazos-. Ojala hubiera podido darme cuenta antes, ojala hubiera podido ser mejor para ti antes pero tienes que saber, que el tiempo contigo, a sido el mejor de mi vida.

Lauren no reaccionó, pues la medicación se lo impedía y Bo apoyó la frente contra la de la doctora deseando volver en el tiempo y salvarla de su padre para darles la oportunidad de la vida que siempre había querido.

Lauren, una casa, un perro, una valla blanca y niños...

-Eres el amor de mi vida y eso nadie lo podrá cambiar, nunca-susurró Bo.

Lentamente, Kenzi, Tamsin, Mark, Dyson, Alycia con el pequeño Lance, Vex, Evony, Trick y algunos otros fae entraron en la sala pagando sus respetos a Bo y sobretodo a Lauren mientras los médicos se acercaban a la cama para terminar con la vida de una mujer que ya no sentía nada porque ya lo había sentido todo.

Era hora de colgar la bata.

-Buen viaje a tu alma-susurró Evony.

-Ojala encuentres la paz y la felicidad-susurró Trick.

-Siempre serás nuestra doc-dijo Vex.

-Ve en paz-susurró Mark.

-Gracias por todo-dijo Alycia.

-Tú alma siempre será recordada-dijo Dyson.

-Odín guiara tu camino, ve en paz-dijo Tamsin.

-Siempre serás parte de nosotros-dijo Kenzi.

-Gracias por ser todo lo que has sido, por querernos y amarnos como lo has hecho, no te olvidaremos-susurró Bo-. Te amo, ahora y para siempre.

Y mientras Bo se tocaba el colgante que sellaba su promesa, los médicos desconectaron a Lauren y, finalmente, le dieron el descanso que la doctora tanto necesitaba.

Un descanso que, algún día, haría que todos volvieran a reunirse de nuevo.


End file.
